


Thirty-Something Centenarian

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Steve Rogers's Birthday, Team as Family, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: The team celebrates Steve's hundredth birthday.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 25
Kudos: 136
Collections: Steve's Birthday Party (PotsCast), Team Fluff





	Thirty-Something Centenarian

**Author's Note:**

> For the POTS Steve Birthday Event, and Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff - Team as Family prompt
> 
> (And in terms of timelines and canon, CW and IW go way differently, everyone lives and they are happy and EVERYTHING IS FINE!)

“Canon ball!”

Tony chuckled as he watched the chaos from the main floor balcony. On the lower level, Clint jumped off the springboard and into the pool, followed closely by his kids jumping in from the sides. Along the side of the pool, Natasha and Laura shielded themselves from the splashing water where they sat with their feet dipping in the pool. Thor and Bruce were playing a game of horseshoes on the lawn nearby, which was a sight in itself.

He kept his eyes on the scene below, happiness bubbling through him, as he heard the roll of the patio door opening behind him. He smiled, knowing exactly who was joining him. Tony heard a bottle cling as it was placed on the glass table behind him, followed soon after by a pair of strong arms wrapping around his mid-section and lips on the back of his neck.

“Done enjoying the pool?” Tony let himself fall backwards into Steve’s arms, knowing Steve would catch him and not let him stumble out of his grip.

“For now,” Steve replied.

“I think you’re officially Lila’s favourite person.” Tony smiled as he heard the little girl telling Clint he was throwing her in the pool wrong, cause Uncle Steve did it better.

Steve just laughed in answer, squeezing Tony tighter against his bare chest. “This was a good idea,” he added after a beat.

“It is nice, huh?” Tony turned his head just enough to place a soft kiss along Steve’s jawline.

They’d all needed the break. The past few months had been grueling on all of them, to say the least. Tony had made a comment about them needing a vacation and when, for once, no one objected or made snarky comments, he’d organized for the six of them, along with Clint’s family, to spend Steve’s birthday week away from everything. He’d found the perfect place on a lake, big enough for everyone, and booked it before anyone changed their mind. The new crop of Avengers had strict instructions to not bother them for the entire week, absolutely no exceptions. They’d been dealing with the fallout of the battle with Thanos for too long already, and it would still be there when they went back to reality. They deserved a break.

“It’s perfect, honey. Thank you.”

“Well, had to make your hundredth birthday perfect, after all.”

Steve laughed against his ear, pressing his lips to Tony’s temple quickly. “I’m only 34, stop it.”

“You should take it, that means two years in a row of major celebrations. A hundred this year; 35 next year. Win-win if you ask me,” Tony mused.

“Maybe we can come back here next year for that then.”

Tony turned in Steve’s grip. He brought his hands to the back of Steve’s neck, running his fingers through Steve’s hair. “You like it enough to want to come back?”

Steve nodded and looked around. “Yeah, it’s amazing. So much space, but it still feels cozy. The pool is really nice. The yard. It’s really perfect.”

“What if we came back more often than just once a year?” Tony added slowly.

Steve considered it for a second. “I mean, sure. It’s probably gorgeous in the Fall.”

“What if you and I came here everyday?” Tony added slowly. When Steve’s only answer was a confused sound. “I kinda bought this place.”

“How do you _kinda_ buy a house? Oh god, this isn’t my birthday present, is it?!” Steve looked mortified at the idea, leaving Tony rather perplexed.

“No, not your birthday present, don’t worry. Got you a boring watch. Man out of time joke and all that. It has an inscription on it, so you can’t return it though, sorry,” Tony mumbled.

“You didn’t have to tell me-“

Tony ignored Steve’s interruption, going on with his nervous rambling. Because right now, he was second guessing what he’d thought might be a great idea. “It’s not a done deal, that’s how you _kinda_ buy a house. I just-“ Tony stopped himself. He took a deep breath, moving his hands from Steve’s neck to place them on his chest, the feeling of Steve’s heartbeat beneath his hands calming him. “We’d talked about stepping back a bit after everything that happened the past few months. It got me thinking… The compound is nice, but it feels like an Avengers place. And the Tower is great but, it’s far and it’s not the same without everyone living there anymore, you know?”

“Yeah, it’s not the same without the six of us there when we go back, is it?”

Tony shook his head. He looked up at Steve, who’s face was riddled with concern. “It feels weird, right? The idea of not living together with those guys?” Tony pointed behind him.

They’d spent almost 6 years living together in New York. Six years where they learned to co-exist, became a team, and quickly became family. It was where he and Steve and gone from barely able to look at each other for fear they’d jump at each other’s throats in fits of rage, to realizing they were madly in love with one another. They’d shared so many firsts there, individually and as a team, and for the two of them as a couple. Christmases and other holidays, and many birthdays and anniversaries. But now, it felt like it was time.

“It does, yeah.” Steve gave him a small smile, running a hand down the side of Tony’s face sweetly. “Tell me what you’re thinking, please?”

“Clint’s basically said he’s done. He’s going back to the Farm with the missus and the kids. Thor’s going to be in Sweden, or New Asgard I guess, most of the time. I don’t think Bruce and Nat will stick around if they can help it, not full time anyways. I thought, maybe, this place could be ours, you know? It’s only half an hour from the compound, still close to NYC, in case they need us. And, it’s obviously big enough for everyone when we want to have the gang over.”

Steve’s smile grew. “I think that’s a great idea, Tony.”

“Really? It’s not too much? Cause you didn’t look too happy with me for a minute there.”

“Everything you do is too much, and I love you for it,” Steve teased him. “But no, this? This is perfect. I just wasn’t expecting you to have bought us a home. Although, I shouldn’t be surprised really. You always managed to find a way to give me – to give all of us, really – a place to call home. How do we make this a done deal, then?”

“Just have to call the real estate agent and say yes to the house.”

Steve pressed his lips against Tony’s. “How about we do that tomorrow? Cause today is my birthday, and I want to be selfish and not think about work or moving – even if I’m totally on board with the idea. I just want to enjoy my time with you, and our family. Eat cake and watch fireworks – because yes, I know you got fireworks even though I asked you not to.”

Tony smirked at Steve. “It is the Fourth of July. Gotta have fireworks. Not everything is about you, you know.”

Steve’s voice dropped to the seductive tone that never failed to make Tony weak in the knees. “I know. Damned shame. But, after those not-for-me fireworks, I want you to take me to bed and-“

“Do NOT finish that sentence, Rogers,” Clint warned as he stepped onto the balcony, covering Cooper’s ears and making Steve turn beet red.

“Don’t worry, Cap. I’ll do very naughty things to make you squirm tonight. I got you,” Tony whispered in his ear.

Steve picked up the beer he’d left on the table before, taking a long sip, trying to distract himself from what he could only imagine Tony had in mind. They stood side-by-side along the railing, Tony wrapping an arm around Steve’s waist, who draped his own around Tony’s shoulders.

“I don’t need you corrupting young minds,” Clint added, prompting his son to ask what that meant. “I’ll explain it to you when you’re 30.”

“That’s so OLD!” Cooper answered with an exaggerated sigh.

“At least you don’t have to wait until you’re as old as Uncle Steve,” Tony joked, earning himself a poke in the ribs. “You love me, and you know it.”

Steve kissed Tony’s forehead softly. “I’m rethinking that right now,” Steve mumbled without a hint of malice.

“We have food!” Laura exclaimed, as she and Bruce brough out trays and bowls filled with sandwiches and salads for lunch. The rest of the team joined them quickly with plates and drinks.

They ate and laughed while they recounted memories of their time together. Tony showed Clint’s kids and Thor how to play paper football, which prompted everyone to show off their skills. Cake was brought out, with 100 candles covering it, much to Steve’s dismay, and a very pitchy but love-filled rendition of Happy Birthday resounded.

Later that night, Tony sat curled in Steve’s lap around a fire, everyone happily exhausted from a day out in the sun, the kids still running around burning the energy the roasted marshmallows seemed to have given them while waving sparklers about.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart,” Tony told Steve once again, bringing his lips to Steve’s for a heated kiss, as fireworks started above them to everyone’s delight.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit all over the place, but still... Happy Birthday Captain, oh my Captain <3


End file.
